Iмαgιиє Mє & Yσυ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Hay ciertas cosas por las que la novia debería tener más cuidado al avanzar por el altar. De todas formas, no es como si hubiese explicación heterosexual que justificara nada en ese día.::...::Semi!AU::..::Humanizado::..
1. Boys Likes Boys

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; el título es en referencia a esa grandiosa película de igual nombre, al igual que lo serán los demás nombres de los siguientes capítulos~. Como siempre, la portada tampoco es mía & todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar la historia #100, _haciéndola ridículamente de tu OTP_ y como especie de un raro reto? :'D (?). Sammie, sabes de qué hablo x3: tienes todo el crédito por la idea de esta nueva bobada, y espero por ver lo tuyo pronto~ (L).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Plot, en un principio, basado en la película, sólo que en versión slash y con post-canon únicamente de Cars. OoC _para variar_ y... nada más _por el momento_ 7v7 (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **I** magine **M** e & **Y** ou **.**

* * *

 _Saw your face, heard your name; gotta get with you._

* * *

 **N** o sentía la misma tranquilidad del día anterior durante el ensayo pero, aún teniendo a su mejor amigo de su lado como padrino de bodas, no podía evitar estar incómodo con toda la situación, por más irónico que fuese para alguien con tanto amor por ser el centro de atención cada vez que le era medianamente posible.

Tampoco entendía cómo ese se suponía que fuese el día más feliz de su vida. Hasta donde sabía, en las carreras se sentía más pleno y, en esos momentos, sólo quería besar a la novia e irse… o sólo irse con ella, si eso hacía más rápidas las cosas.

Para cuando lo notó, movía frenéticamente un pie mientras acomodaba su corbata por enésima vez, esperando —con más ansias que los demás— que Sally cruzase el umbral, estando del brazo de Sheriff y luciendo el elaborado vestido que Flo y Ramone le habían diseñado y preparado por esos últimos meses, pero del que no había visto nada por culpa de la supuesta «tradición» que se empeñaban en mantener todos los del pueblo.

En un intento de disimulo, descruzó los brazos para comprobar la hora en un vistazo. Por fortuna, ninguno de sus conocidos pareció notarlo; al menos, ninguno de los que estaban frente a él.

— ¿Comienzas a arrepentirte, niño? —preguntó en cierto momento Doc que, para hacer la ocasión más especial, hacía de juez en la boda celebrada en una de las iglesias más grandes de California (gracias a la gran insistencia de Harv con ello, su cliente estrella no podía celebrar un evento así en un lugar más humilde).

Tras el pánico inicial de que alguien más —aparte de Mater— oyese eso, Lightning finalmente pudo responder con un «no» casi susurrado cuando le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Recuerdas que yo fui el de la idea, ancestro? —comentó después, sin variar ni un poco su modo por más de que trató de hacerlo con orgullo.

—Estando ebrio —recordó el mayor, provocando que la confiada sonrisa que esbozó el rubio se borrase al instante en el que él rodó los ojos—. Eso ni siquiera se debería considerar una propuesta real, muchacho; ya te lo dije en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Y tenías que recordármelo justo ahora también? —regañó por lo bajo, tratando de guardar la imagen, exclusivamente, ya para las cámaras. Gran parte de los invitados le tenían sin cuidado—. Soy Lightning McQueen, puedo con esto.

Apenas volvió a dibujar una pacífica mueca en su rostro, el destino determinó que él era quien mandaba cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, rebelando a la hermosa novia y al caballero que la escoltaría en ese día tan conmovedor.

No palideció aunque, en ese preciso momento, las piernas le temblaron y sintió el corazón desbocado para compensarlo. Quizá fuese por nervios pero, al menos, su inconsciente se aseguró de que sonriera cuando, como si fuese en cámara lenta por cosa de un efecto más dramático, Sally se acercaba cuidadosamente por el pasillo, arrastrando la cola de su largo y blanco vestido consigo.

No se dio cuenta cuando pero, en algún momento que desvió la vista por girar un poco la cabeza, ésta dio directamente con una mirada caoba que no reconoció de ningún lado, causándole a una sensación muy parecida a lo que Fillmore solía llamar «déjà vu» de vez en cuando, hasta que Sarge lo corregía, apelando a otra cosa.

Por segunda vez, su corazón pareció detenerse durante ese pequeño instante en donde todo parecía haberse congelado sin razón ya que, para Lightning, ni la música de fondo se lograba distinguir con claridad. No obstante, cuando su vista volvió a Sally por inercia, recuperó el aliento y aquella magia se desvaneció tan pronto como había surgido, dejándole tan curioso como confundido al notar que nadie más parecía haberse percatado de lo sucedido y que, por ende, podría tratarse más de alguna jugarreta de su mente en vez de alguna broma oculta.

Volvió su vista hacia el lugar al que había ido a parar antes, en busca de averiguar de qué se trató todo ello, aunque sus esperanzas decayeron pronto. Tan extrañado como decepcionado por no encontrar nada en aquel sitio, tuvo que conformarse con negar con la cabeza segundos antes de que su novia se posicionara a su lado para dar inicio a todo.

—Luces hermosa —soltó con seguridad al verla. En esos momentos, no sabía qué más podría decirle. Ni aunque se hubiera tropezado en medio de la ceremonia o resbalado a subir la pequeña escalinata lo habría notado, así que mejor era ir por lo seguro, por más superficial que fuese, incluso tratándose de él.

Apenada y sin notar nada fuera de lo normal en su novio, ella bajó la vista hacia un lado del elaborado ramo que sostenía.

—Gracias —contestó con una sonrisa tan pura como su propio vestido. A pesar de todo, no parecía haber ni una pizca de nervios en todo su ser.

Luego de dar un pequeño asentimiento al verla, de nuevo y con el mismo disimulo de antes, trató una última vez de dar con el dueño de aquella mirada caoba. Por más de que en el fondo de su interior estaba resignado a no hallar nada, la sorpresa fue doblemente mayor al encontrarle, esperando desde el fondo del lugar y recargado en la pared tras de sí.

Ignorando _un poco_ gran parte del discurso que daba Doc por formalidad, Lightning se vio arrinconado a aproximarse un poco a la chica para volver a susurrar.

— ¿Quién es el chico castaño y de camisa borgoña que está con los brazos cruzados, mirándonos? —inquirió por encima de su hombro, tratando de que su curiosidad no fuese tan evidente como solía ser siempre—. No creo haberlo visto antes y juro que, por lo menos, vi a todas estas personas una vez en mi vida.

—Oh… ¿Hablas del florista? —replicó rápidamente Sally, tan sorprendida como divertida al mencionarle. Por más de que sus mejillas parecieron teñirse de rosa, el rubio ignoró el detalle sin darse cuenta—. Lamento no haberte avisado antes… pero hizo tan buen trabajo que Flo y yo quisimos que se quedara hasta la recepción. Lizzie también insistió y, bueno, ya conoces como es ella —agregó con cierta culpabilidad cuando notó la incomodidad en los ojos celestes de él—. No estás molesto… ¿verdad, Letritas?

— ¿Molesto? ¿Yo? —Repitió con exagerado énfasis en ambas palabras mientras, para acentuarlo aún más, rodaba los ojos con altivez—. Si quieres, hasta podría hablar con él. Realmente hizo un buen trabajo…

—Pero tú ni siquiera sabes algo de flores —apuntó certeramente, sospechando de su repentina amabilidad.

— ¿Y acaso eso importa? —Burló con una sonrisa y postura a juego tras enarcar una ceja—. Sólo con verte, sé que no habría nada que te hiciese más feliz que alguien tan genial como yo se hiciese amigo de ese sujeto —volvió a excusarse, fingiendo arrogancia todo el tiempo.

—De hecho, sí sabes que me haría más feliz que eso…

Sin embargo, antes de poder replicar algún balbuceo gracias a su mueca desencajada y rostro parcialmente acalorado, Doc se les adelantó para llamarles la atención.

—Si quieren, puedo saltearme todos los acuerdos políticos hasta llegar al final —propuso de forma cansina, viendo a uno y luego al otro—, donde están los votos maritales.

En contraste al resplandeciente rostro de Sally, Lightning lucía tan mortificado que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo. Por supuesto, todo fue camuflado cuando ella volteó a verle, esperando que estuviese tan feliz como ella, o incluso más.

— ¡Eso sería grandioso, Doc!

—Pero, ¿y la tradición? —Apeló repentinamente el rubio, ganándose una confusa mirada por parte de su novia y una escéptica por lado del juez apenas habló—. Todos los que están aquí esperan ver algo clásico y sobrio, y no podemos privarlos de eso. Sería... de mala educación, ¿no lo creen?

Al cabo de unos segundos, después de ver a los invitados por encima de su hombro, Sally regresó la vista al frente.

— ¿Lo dices por las cámaras? —Indagó, y Lightning no pudo estar más aliviado de aquel razonamiento—. ¿O por el itinerario de la recepción?

—De hecho…

— ¿Sucede algo malo por aquí? —intervino Mater, viéndose tan curioso como la misma novia tras tanta charla.

Estirándose el cuello de la camisa, el corredor apartó la mirada cuando la presión de aquel par de ojos fue suficiente como para arrinconarlo a eso.

—Letritas, ¿me estás ocultando algo? —quiso saber ella, entrecerrando la vista con algo de recelo a la vez que empezaba a apretar de manera gradual el pobre ramo.

— ¿Ocultar? —repitió, y su voz sonó ligeramente aguda antes de que una risilla nerviosa le traicionara—. ¿Qué podría ocultarte a ti, Sally?

—Bueno… Está esa vez en la que me pediste que te cubriera porque saldrías con tus admiradoras en vez de tener esa cita con la señorita Sally —comentó Mater, pensando que la pregunta sí necesitaba ser contestada—, y también está esa otra vez que me pediste que no le dijera a nadie que tú…

— ¡Mater! —le regañó con frustración Lightning, volteándose para advertirle, con una mueca y un gesto, que no dijese más al respecto. Además, así aprovechaba a evitar confrontar a su consternada novia—. ¿Qué te dije acerca de hablar de más? —agregó por lo bajo y arrastrando las palabras que apenas salieron entre sus dientes.

—Qué… ¿no era bueno para tu reputación? —trató de adivinar el moreno, con la duda brillando en sus ojos esmeralda.

Cuando el #95 fue a asentir para decir algo como «de eso mismo hablaba», un chillido exasperado le obligó a volver a darse la vuelta con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Insistió Sally en cuanto pudo verle de frente, al borde del sollozo—. ¿Por qué esperaste, justamente, hasta el día de nuestra boda para empezar a negarte?

—Doc dijo que ni siquiera fue una propuesta real porque estaba ebrio, y él es el juez. Sabe de lo que habla —respondió de forma mecánica al señalar al nombrado, provocando que el mismo alzara una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido.

—Novato, no vayas a querer meterme en lo que sea que sucede entre ustedes dos —aclaró de inmediato, apenas frunciendo el ceño.

—Entre los dos ya no sucede nada.

— ¿Eh?

El consternado pasó a ser Lightning cuando, recogiendo parte de la abultada falda llena de capas sin mucha delicadeza, Sally bajó la pequeña escalinata de la iglesia para marcharse sin mirar atrás, dejando a los demás presentes atónitos… a excepción de Red, que había roto en llanto apenas distinguió lo que pasaba, aunque Sheriff tratase de reconfortarlo lo más que podía (a pesar de no estar mucho mejor que él).

Con todos los flashes sobre él _de nuevo_ , la única —e indiscutible— opción que tuvo fue la de abandonar el lugar con total solemnidad antes de que las preguntas empezaran a caerle encima como un baldazo de agua fría. _Peor era nada, ¿no?_ Además, aún quedaba Doc para que se hiciese cargo de ellas, y esa debía de ser una de sus tantas especialidades.

Tuvo que conformarse con ambos pretextos hasta que en el baño —por donde planeaba escaparse por la ventana, por otro lado se vería rodeado de paparazzi o demás gente que quería evitar a toda costa— se encontró con un castaño totalmente ajeno al lío anterior; al menos, el que se encontrara remojándose el rostro le daba a entender eso.

— _Tutto bene?_ —cuestionó de forma casual cuando el corredor se despeinó con la mano que no desajustaba tanto el cuello de su camisa como la corbata, buscando la dichosa ventana que había visto durante la hora que esperó a Sally.

—Sí, no podría estar mejor que antes —respondió con vagancia y, sin quererlo realmente, evitando ser sarcástico—. ¿De casualidad crees que pueda salir por ahí? —preguntó después, señalando la ventana cuando al fin se dedicó a verlo.

No le sorprendió por qué las mujeres de Radiator Springs insistiesen en que se quedase a presenciar la boda, aunque sí lo hizo el hecho de que notase que él era el mismo sujeto con el que se había distraído cuando Sally avanzaba hacia el altar.

Para disimular que se atragantó con su propia saliva, fingió carraspear mientras el de ojos caobas parecía pensar la respuesta, aún con la mirada fija en aquel punto señalado.

—Con algo de apoyo, podría ser —contestó, sonriendo de manera tan burlona como su propia voz había sonado cuando volvió la vista hacia él—. _Ti aiutare,_ si quieres —propuso al guiñarle el ojo cuando cruzó los brazos.

Aunque en otro momento Lightning se habría negado —e, incluso, incomodado por la actitud del otro—, asintió con firmeza después de imitar su sonrisa.

Si ya había tocado fondo durante ese día, nada podía ser peor… a menos de que involucrase a cualquiera que tuviese una cámara o que, mínimo, le reconociera al salir.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien llegó hasta aquí!**_ **Ya ni sé qué decir ahora x/D, así que serán cosas que a nadie seguramente le importan~ (?). A diferencia de Sυgαя &Sριςє (que ya tiene todos los capítulos planificados pero sin escribir), ésta historia, por ser tan especial (?) tiene algunos capítulos ya escritos por adelantado~ así que, si todo se mantiene en orden, ambas serían semanales —aunque una termine antes que la otra por obvias razones—.**

 **Ya con eso fuera de mi pecho (y el hecho de que deberé corregir esto después), sólo me resta esperar que haya gustado, aunque sea, un poco uwo7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

* * *

 _ **Mi yo del 2K17 sigue deseando lo mismo (?).**_


	2. I Don't Do Girls

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; el título es en referencia a esa grandiosa película de igual nombre, al igual que lo serán los demás nombres de los siguientes capítulos~. Como siempre, la portada tampoco es mía & todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Pasó el plazo acordado así que... supongo que era momento de reunir valor y seguir con esto *sigue medio arrepentida de haberlo hecho pero lo disimula bien*.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Plot, en un principio, basado en la película, sólo que en versión slash y con post-canon únicamente de Cars. OoC _para variar_ y... nada más _por el momento_ 7v7 (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **I** magine **M** e & **Y** ou **.**

* * *

 _When I watch you walk and I watch you move, I want some more._

* * *

 **N** unca se había equivocado tanto en la vida _. Bueno_ , sí lo había hecho —y varias veces, cabe destacar—, pero no en esas escalas, y tampoco dos veces en el mismo día. Ahora, sumándole el hecho de que ese preciso día todas las miradas estarían puestas en él y _en la que se supondría que sería su esposa en cuestión de horas_ , todo lo hacía sentir un completo imbécil.

Escuchando la radio de la camioneta en la que viajaba como copiloto (por no tener más opción), se había enterado de todo el escándalo de la boda con lujos de detalles, porque eso parecía ser lo único de lo que todos podían hablabar, teniendo cosas más importantes de por medio. _¿Qué?_ Por más de que fuese una superestrella, tenía momentos en los que pensaba en cosas así… aunque éstos fuesen, honesta y genuinamente, mínimos.

Suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y, con pesadez, llevó una de sus manos hacia la radio cuando su vista se alejó del cristal de la ventana sobre su izquierda. Aunque ésta justamente dio con la mano del castaño, que también tenía intenciones de cambiar de emisora, sólo la suya fue la que se retiró con la misma velocidad de un rayo, más por reflejo que por nada.

—Yo… Este… —empezó a decir en un intento por hallar alguna palabra que fuese indicada para la situación, mas sólo quedó la intención.

— ¿Quieres agradecerle a Francesco que te haya rescatado?

Chasqueó la lengua y le vio de soslayo, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa al ignorar la arrogancia con la que seguía hablando el otro.

—"Ayudado" suena mejor —corrigió con un mínimo encogimiento de hombros, fingiendo desinterés en el tema—, pero _grazie_ de todas formas.

— _È sempre un piacere_.

Manteniendo la vista en el camino aún cuando buscaba una agradable canción que quedase de fondo, al cabo de un rato estacionó cerca de la esquina en donde una modesta floristería se dejaba ver. Por más pequeña que fuese, el buen decorado la hacía ver tan bien que, por esa misma razón, varias mujeres parecían esperar en la puerta.

Sin siquiera percatarse, bufó al notar que, en realidad, ese no debía ser el verdadero motivo del interés de aquel grupo de féminas. Sólo tenía que prestarle algo de atención al sujeto que estaba tras en volante— _exclusivamente_ por aquella vez y «tan sólo por ser una medida desesperada»; así se reconfortaba en su fuero interno— para darse cuenta.

—Así que… también tienes varias admiradoras, ¿no? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar de ninguna manera en particular.

Como pudo tras estacionar cerca, el italiano alzó hombros.

— _Cosa posso dire?_ Francesco es irresistible —contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa que provocó que Lightning rodara los ojos, disimulando cualquier intento de sonrisa que su coqueto subconsciente quisiese esbozar.

—Tendríamos que poner a prueba eso —comentó, más a modo de pensamiento en voz alta que por hacérselo saber aunque, para su buena suerte, creyó que el castaño no llegó a oírlo por salir de la camioneta en ese momento.

Aprovechando la distracción, golpeó su frente de inmediato. Lo menos que podía estar era agradecido con toda la situación aunque, en efecto, estuviese consciente de que todo el mundo seguía hablando de cómo él, la sensación del momento, sin razón aparente, había arruinado las cosas con su hermosa y adorable novia formal desde hacía tres años.

— ¿ _Stai_ esperando una invitación o qué?

Tan inesperado le resultó el verlo asomarse desde la puerta del conductor que el rubio no pudo disimular ni la sorpresa ni el sobresalto que precedieron a su molestia.

— ¡Agh! ¡Ya iba! —gruñó, golpeando su puerta por un instante antes de bajarse de forma tosca. Al hacerlo, se percató de la risa del otro, mas no hizo nada más aparte de hacer un mohín cuando le vio por encima del hombro por unos segundos.

«Sólo tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ponerte un absurdo sombrero y una gorra para poder quedarte en un hotel cualquiera; luego, podrás hablar con Doc como el hombre que se supone que eres y aclarar las cosas —se dio ánimo una vez pisó el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando percató del ruido del exterior, la inquietud volvió a invadirlo—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supieron que vendría aquí? _¿Acaso fue todo una trampa?_ »

Con aire desorientado, miró alrededor antes de dar con la multitud de «fans» que había en aquella esquina. De inmediato, su primer impulso fue esconderse tras la camioneta a pesar de seguir asomándose por su borde aunque, el ver a Francesco caminar tan confiadamente hacia ellas, le hizo dudar más que seguir desconfiando.

Siguió esperando desde ahí, atento a cualquier mínimo movimiento que resultase sospechoso, y no fue hasta que el castaño se detuvo al verlo que se relajó un poco. _Aquello no podría haber tenido que ver con la media sonrisa que le dedicó, ¿cierto?_

Suspiró ante ese último pensamiento por más que todo lo demás le indicó que se trató sólo de un _medio gruñido_. Por ese tipo de razones debía de ser que no solía sentirse agradecido con alguien, y menos con un desconocido que accedía a ser su desinteresado cómplice.

— ¿McQueen? —le llamó y, por inercia, corrigió su postura al instante, olvidándose todo lo que estaba tratando de procesar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿No necesitabas ropa _per trovare_ un hotel? —Burló abiertamente, provocando que el menor tratase de fulminarlo con la mirada a pesar de saber que tenía toda la razón en eso—. Si la quieres, tendrás que acompañar a Francesco. Si te cambias en la parte trasera de la camioneta, arruinarías los arreglos.

— ¿Y crees que tus "admiradoras" no me reconocerán a mí, el grandioso Lightning McQueen? —presumió cuando, en verdad, sólo quería resaltar el punto de la fama; notó el pequeño detalle después de escuchar su propia voz, y también el hecho de que podría haber dicho que pagaría por los arreglos si es que se cambiaba dentro de la camioneta.

— _Per il vostro fortuna,_ ya tenía un plan.

Y de nuevo, su confiada y encantadora sonrisa le hizo olvidar, por unos momentos, todo el lío en el que estaba envuelto y la la inquietud que le causaba aquel grupo amontonado, _sin contar hasta sus propios pensamientos._

—Bien —accedió al alzar hombros antes de salir escena, rebufando y ahorrándose el innecesario «¿Qué más da?» que casi pronunció en el acto.

Esperando a alguna explicación o palabra que aclarase un poco su nublado panorama, alzó una ceja en gesto prepotente y cruzó brazos, aunque éstos no se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo ya que, tras acercársele, el italiano tomó una de sus manos.

— _Seguimi,_ McQueen —indicó después, tironeándolo un poco mientras su sonrisa ladeada parecía incrementarse cuando Lightning descolocaba su mueca.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Entre alarmado y curioso, notó que cedió más rápido de lo que podría haber querido en toda su vida. Como si fuese por voluntad ajena, sus pies se movían para seguir el ritmo de Francesco, que lo llevaba con seguridad hacia su supuesta florería.

— _Ti aiuto?_

Luego de reír soberbiamente —cosa que sólo logró que el rubio se pusiese a la defensiva conforme sus mejillas iban tornándose más y más rojas y sus labios se tensaban—, siguió adelante, saludando con la mano libre a todas las chicas que casi empezaban a chillar al verlo regresar.

—Vaya ayuda me estás dando —no pudo evitar soltar en medio de un resoplo resignado, dejándose arrastrar a la vez que evadía, como podía, todas las miradas que creía que estaban puestas en él en ese exacto momento.

Segundos después se daría cuenta de que, para ellas, él no era más que un desconocido opacado por la silueta de aquel apuesto florista.

— ¿Decías? —burló otra vez, y a Lightning no le quedó más que suspirar.

—Que peor es nada —respondió por lo bajo, ignorando cómo el castaño le decía algunas cosas a las chicas en italiano. No debía de ser nada importante, ¿no? Después de todo, ellas no pasaron de verle con curiosidad, y eso, relativamente hablando, era bastante bueno para la situación—, _creo_.

* * *

 **L** a mujer que se encontraba atendiendo en el local era tan hermosa como amable, el prófugo novio lo comprobó a pesar de lo poco que trató con ella —en parte, por la molesta barrera del lenguaje y, en otra parte porque, luego de que Francesco la saludase de forma amena, prácticamente él lo arrastró dentro del lugar, en donde quedaba la parte de la vivienda—. Aún así, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue comentar algo sobre eso en vez de hacerlo con otra cosa más acorde a la rara situación en la que se veía involucrado.

—Tu hermana es bastante simpática —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir apenas ambos llegaron al living del lugar, tratando de evitar cualquier tensión que se pudiera formar en el ambiente.

— _È la mia mamà._

Ante aquella corrección tan mordaz, Lightning sólo rodó los ojos con hastío y pasó a revolverse el cabello. Cualquier fastidiosa jaqueca que hubiese sufrido en el pasado no se comparaba a la molestia que le estaba causando el sentir sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Ni siquiera trataba de hacerle un cumplido —aclaró pero, apenas notó hacia donde podría ir la poco conveniente conversación, hizo un gesto para dejarla de lado—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

— _Come vuoi._ —Alzando hombros, el italiano le dio la espalda, provocando que el corredor volviese a querer golpearse por creer vuelto a arruinar las cosas tan rápido—. _Per certo,_ Francesco irá por algo de ropa que puedas usar _mentre_ … ¿ _Perché_ no vas llamando a ese sujeto del que hablabas antes?

De no haber llenado el ambiente con su carcajada en esos segundos, el rubio habría tenido oportunidad de replicar algo antes de que italiano subiese por las escaleras que debían de llegar hasta su cuarto.

Sin nada más para hacer al respecto, alzó hombros y se giró en busca de algún teléfono a la vista. No obstante, cuando su vista dio con el que estaba en el pasillo del extremo contrario, no sólo quedó en blanco cuando notó que se trataba de un teléfono al estilo antiguo: también se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuál se suponía que era el número de Doc.

Mientras el pánico comenzaba a crecer en él, rebuscó entre todos los bolsillos del traje su móvil, deseando que, como por arte de magia, este estuviese por ahí; _pero no_ , por la misma formalidad de todo, Flo había insistido en que ella lo cuidaría hasta la recepción de la boda. En retrospectiva, tal vez ella y Ramone debían haber intuido algo así y pensado que, sin celular, «él no escaparía bajo ninguna circunstancia».

Por enésima vez en el día, suspiró tan cansino como derrotado antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué se supone que haría, si ni siquiera recordaba el número de los que eran sus amigos? _Maldito marcado rápido, que lo había malacostumbrado y lo había dejado completamente varado._

—Debí haber tenido un plan de emergencia —pensó en voz alta cuando ya se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro, sin despegar la vista del lustroso suelo— o, al menos, un duplicado de mi iPhone…

— ¿ _E_ qué hay del haberte casado? —Irrumpió de pronto el florista, cargando con una gorra sobre una simple remera roja a rayas negras y una bermuda, también negra—. Estarías disfrutando de un brindis con _tua bella sposa_ en vez de estar _qui_.

—Pero aquí no es tan malo —se apresuró a contrarrestar, desviando la mirada hacia el resto de la habitación apenas distinguió la mueca escéptica de le brindaba el de ojos caobas—. Creo que estoy en buena compañía y, además y ahora puedo decir que soy orgullosamente soltero sin que nadie me reproche nada —agregó con una pequeña risa cuando cruzó brazos—, ¿no lo crees?

—Francesco cree que desaprovechaste la oportunidad.

Como definitivamente esa no era —ni por cercanía— la respuesta que Lightning esperaba oír, dejó caer los brazos y un poco la mandíbula antes de recuperarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, aparentando normalidad cuando recibió las prendas por parte del castaño.

Con una sonrisa ladeada y aún burlona al bajar un poco la mirada para verlo de frente, alzó hombros.

—Tú te puedes casar —comentó, esperando a que el corredor reaccionara a lo que le estaba dando a entender.

—Sí, porque tenía novia _en ese entonces_ —siguió Lightning, confundido tras recordar confusamente a Sally en sus mejores tiempos—, ¿y tú no tienes ninguna? Porque con todas esas chicas que te estaban esperando, tenías bastantes de donde elegir como para poder…

Sin necesidad de que Francesco lo frenase, él mismo se interrumpió cuando se percató de que su sonrisa seguía intacta mientras una de sus gruesas cejas se había enarcado.

No tenía por qué seguir, todo era demasiado claro.

Tragó saliva.

—Oh…

Casi apenado por no haberse dado cuenta antes, bajó un poco la vista al mismo tiempo que el otro palmeó su espalda al pasar por su lado.

— _Il bagno è sulla sinistra,_ McQueen. Puedes cambiarte ahí —le indicó sin cambiar en nada su actitud, viéndole de soslayo para seguir comprobando su reacción.

—Eso haré —contestó atropelladamente Lightning antes de darse prisa para ir hasta el baño.

Por mucho que no quisiese que Francesco fuese consciente de su creciente sonrojo, éste no había pasado nada desapercibido si hasta sus orejas se encontraban rojas del mismo calor.

Si sólo era un insignificante detalle, ¿por qué le estaba prestando tanta atención? ¡Él era la celebridad! ¡El trato debía de ser al revés! Y, en cambio, era el grandioso Lightning McQueen quien estaba nervioso y sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir al respecto… además de agradecer que nada de eso fuese parte de una cámara escondida.

Definitivamente, las cosas en California no se comparaban en nada a cómo eran en Radiator Springs.

—Quizá, las cosas hubieran sido más tranquilas en Las Vegas…

Suspiró, sin saber definir si todo lo que estaba pasando era producto de su buena suerte o si se traba del karma cayendo sobre él.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Seh, la segunda parte tampoco promete nada en especial y podría haber estado mejor peeeero, con el chapter 3 terminado antes de subir este (LOL, por la división casi subo más de la cuenta en este (?), desde ya advierto que esto o toma un rumbo casi fluff o toma un rumbo casi hot —en los cuales soy horrible por igual, así que debería evitar seguir escribiendo a toda costa—... por más 'pequeño' que se me figure Lightning sin alguna razón especial o/ou.**

 **Si la inspiración no falla, en horas también estaría Sυgαя &Sριςє mientras que... _well_ , en ambos casos ya no estoy tan segura de que sea tan semanal como dije, 'coz... calentamiento global~ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

* * *

 _ **Mi yo del 2K17 recuerda el día #26 del OTP Challenge, porque nunca se juega demasiado con universos paralelos ni se hacen hints bobos entre historias (?).**_


	3. Kiss the Boy

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; el título es en referencia a esa grandiosa película de igual nombre, al igual que lo serán los demás nombres de los siguientes capítulos~. Como siempre, la portada tampoco es mía & todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Podría decir que no quería publicar esto por el cansancio/estrés de un largo viaje de mudanza... pero esa no es la excusa o/o. Simplemente, no quería mostrarlo porque sigo sin tener el siguiente (que posiblemente sea el penúltimo... _o el último_ , honestamente) hecho u/ú.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Plot, en un principio, basado en la película, sólo que en versión slash y con post-canon únicamente de Cars. OoC _para variar_ y... nada más _por el momento_ 7v7 (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **I** magine **M** e & **Y** ou **.**

* * *

 _Don't try to hide it how. You want to kiss the girl._

* * *

 **A** ún cuando tuvo la ropa puesta, no salió de inmediato. A diferencia de las demás veces en las que se quedaba en el baño más de lo necesario, esa vez había sido por quedarse viendo en el espejo para seguir examinando minuciosamente cada parte de su rostro, como si buscase algo que le indicase que es lo que empezaba a andar mal consigo mismo. Sin embargo, no encontraba defecto alguno por más que revisase y revisase; ¡todo estaba como debía ser, y eso no le alentaba en nada!

¿El chico que le llamó la atención (más que la novia de su propia boda) era gay? ¡Bien por él! No era secreto para nadie que Sarge y FIllmore también lo eran —sin contar a Sheriff y, muy probablemente, a Doc también aunque, quizá, ellos fuesen algo más disimulados por cosa de la edad— así que aquel asunto le era tan natural como el matrimonio de Flo y Ramone o el de Lynda y Strip Weathers, de ser necesario ponerse algunos ejemplos para seguir asimilando su nueva perspectiva… pero seguía habiendo algo que, por muy obvio que fuese desde antes de llegar a Radiator Springs, empezaba a preocuparlo más de lo que hubiese podido tolerar semanas o días atrás.

Quizá, los besos ocasionales y los mínimos roces con Sally debieron advertirle más que «no estaba interesado en ella» en vez de hacerle creer que «se estaba reservando para el matrimonio».

—Pero todo el mundo espera que un chico como yo salga con una chica trofeo —se recordó en voz alta, viendo en el reflejo el rastro de color que adornaba sus mejillas, no sólo por los sus constantes toqueteos o pellizcos—, y no puedo decepcionarlos.

Por más de que no fuese cierto del todo —por cuestiones de ser una figura pública y por temas del contrato _que no leyó como se suponía que debía hacerlo_ —, como Lightning nunca se había planteado la posibilidad en alto y claro, se había aferrado a esa idea y, con ello, a Sally, la única chica joven del pueblo al que había ido a parar que, como era obvio dadas las situaciones, debía corresponderle el supuesto sentimiento… si no quería morir sola ahí.

Empezó a despeinarse, completamente frustrado. Tan ensimismado quedó en sí mismo que el repentino golpeteo de la puerta casi terminó provocándole un infarto.

—No estarás pensando en Francesco, _vero?_ —bromeó, recostándose de forma confianzuda del otro lado.

De haber sido en otras circunstancias —y no estar recobrando el aliento—, el del #95 posiblemente habría abierto la puerta con una ingeniosa y sarcástica respuesta y una confiada mirada a juego.

—Eso quisieras. — _Pero no podía_ , por lo que respondió con petulancia al cruzar brazos, aún cuando sabía que el italiano no podía verlo. No obstante, al procesar tanto sus palabras como su actitud, sintió un vacío en el estómago seguido de un breve sonrojo—. ¡Fue sólo un decir! ¡No vayas a pensar que…!

—McQueen, era broma —aclaró con calma. Aún sin verlo, Lightning estaba completamente seguro de que sonrió antes de despegar su espalda de la puerta de madera—. _Noi siamo grandi,_ no necesitas rebuscar otra _scusa_ para...

— ¡Yo no estaba rebuscando nada! —interrumpió al asomarse, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios en mueca al mismo tiempo que lo veía. Hasta había olvidado que parte de su rostro combinaba con el color predominante de su remera.

— ¿No?

— ¡Claro que no! —Insistió, alarmándose de forma exagerada al pasar por alto la mueca burlesca que le seguía dedicando el italiano—. ¿Por qué lo haría? Soy Lightning McQueen, no necesito rebuscar ni excusarme con… nada —terminó por decir, bajando gradualmente el tono conforme reaccionaba ante todas las ironías del día.

— _Stai sicuro?_

Con obstinación, miró a un lado y luego al otro mientras buscaba algún argumento que le ayudase o, al menos, favoreciese. Aparte de eso, no podía hacer ir más allá; lo notó cuando, en vez de encontrar alguna palabra con qué empezar la discusión, terminó suspirando con cierta molestia.

— ¿Puedes darme un par de lentes oscuros y llevarme al hotel más cercano?

— _Tutto_ sigue entrando en tu cuenta, McQueen.

—Descuida, a mi agente le agradará saber eso —siguió la broma cuando Francesco volvió a darle la espalda para regresar a su cuarto.

Entre tanto y sin darse cuenta, siguió sonriendo, y no por el chiste malo que ambos compartieron. Cuando al fin lo entendió, apoyó la frente en la pared y apretó tanto los ojos como los puños.

Contrarrestando cualquier impresión que pudiese dar a primera vista, empezó a reír. Aunque hubiese podido hacer algo más, eso era simplemente lo único que quería en ese preciso momento, además de beber un poco para tratar de disipar su mente.

* * *

—Cuando pediste _bere qualcosa,_ Francesco no creyó que _veramente_ quisieses beberte hasta el agua de los floreros.

Aún siendo torpe, Lightning rió de manera más arrogante de lo normal, alejando la pequeña botella de cerveza —la segunda del pack que había comprado por el camino y que estaba tratando de tomar porque, por el rastro que escapaba de sus comisuras, se entendía que el beber en la camioneta no había sido tan buena idea como el hacerlo en la tranquila cocina del florista—. De ser alguna de las extravagantes botellas de vino que Francesco tenía en su casa, todo habría sido más complicado de lo que ya se le hacía.

—En verdad lo necesitaba.

En parte eso era cierto y, a la vez, no lo era.

Comenzaba a tener las cosas claras (como el hecho de que, muy remotamente, era algo probable que le gustara _un poco_ aquel italiano, aunque no lograba decidir en qué aspecto) pero, ni aún siendo consciente de eso, _lo que sea que tuviera por instinto común_ le retenía de hacer cualquier movimiento del que, en caso de ser rechazado o descubierto, se arrepentiría; esa era la verdadera razón tras su último capricho.

—Sólo evita acercarte a cualquier ventana, _bene_?

—Lo que digas. —Rodando los ojos, aprovechó el semáforo antes de dar otro sorbo a la Blue Moon. No obstante, cuando vio a través de la ventana a una pareja tomada de la mano, la curiosidad le invadió y ni siquiera lo disimuló—. ¿Tienes novio?

En vez de molestarse por la pregunta tan personal, el de ojos caobas rió cuando volteó a verlo.

— ¿Interesado por el puesto, McQueen?

—Pffff. —Imitándole por inercia, también carcajeó mientras alzaba hombros, tratando luego de adaptar un aire misterioso—. Sólo me preguntaba si ya tendrías a alguien que aguantara a tiempo completo ese particular sentido del humor que tienes —apuntó, manteniéndole la mirada después de bajarse los lentes, como si de un reto se tratase—, pero algo me dice que no.

— ¿Y si Francesco te dijera que te equivocas?

Lightning no supo si fue por la seguridad con lo que lo formuló o si fue porque el semáforo cambió de color durante ese momento, pero cuando la camioneta arrancó, no estuvo seguro de cómo reaccionar después de que aquella idea le borrase la altiva sonrisa.

—Posiblemente seguiría bebiendo —murmuró para sí mismo, dándole igual si era oído o no por el otro. _¿Un rechazo indirecto?_ ¡Lo que le hacía falta para mejorar ese fantástico día!

Con las mejillas encendidas y excusadas con el alcohol, el rubio cruzó los brazos como pudo mientras aprovechaba a que la visera de la gorra tapase lo más posible su rostro.

— _Se è così_ … ¿Entonces cómo celebrarías que está " _orgogliosamente_ soltero"?

— _Scusi?_ —Por más casual que fuese la nueva pregunta del castaño, el de ojos celestes no pudo evitar dramatizarla al marcar intencionalmente el fallido acento cuando volvió a bajarse los lentes en un desliz—. ¿Está tratando de jugar con los sentimientos de ésta superestrella, señor…?

—Bernoulli —cedió, evitando reír a toda costa por la pésima actuación del otro.

De todas formas, notándolo, Lightning se escudó en eso para ir saliendo de dudas. Su sentido común no siempre estaría nublado con cerveza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sí se hace responsable de eso, _Signore_ Bernoulli? —indagó tras carraspear un poco aunque, aún así, no pudo deshacerse del todo de la boba sonrisa que se seguía dibujando en su rostro.

—Si quieres, McQueen, puedes verlo de ese modo —rió en medio de su respuesta, dedicándole una fugaz mirada mientras aún mantenía ambas manos a cada lado del volante, esperando que los colores del semáforo cambiaran. Ese era el único motivo por el cual no ayudaba _directamente_ a que las cosas avanzaran.

—Siéntete afortunado. Como hoy me siento benevolente, eso me bastará _por ahora_ —contestó, exagerando el énfasis de forma todavía más soberbia antes de volver a beber. Sin embargo, apenas la camioneta arrancó sin siquiera un aviso por parte del otro, parte del líquido se vertió por encima de la ropa prestada, además de empapar parte de su rostro cuando desbordó su boca—. ¡Hey! ¡Podrías haber avisado! ¡Casi me ahogo!

— _Mi dispiace_ , McQueen.

—No, realmente no lo sientes —se volvió a quejar, ésta vez luciendo más infantil y limpiándose las acaloradas mejillas con las mangas de la remera, rápido y sin cuidado alguno—, ¡lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Ahora tendré que cambiarme!

—Francesco no es tan benevolente como para avisar —comentó tan casual como burlón, captando la atención del rubio por unos momentos; _aunque claro_ , apenas interpretó mal (o bien) el contexto al que se refería, apartó la vista conforme, de manera inconsciente, desaceleraba la mano que trataba de limpiar fervientemente la húmeda marca sobre su pecho—. _In ogni caso_ , _dopo,_ ¿no se supone que te ibas a cambiar de ropa?

El corredor no contestó nada en su momento. Se había limitado a cruzar los brazos y darle la espalda a pesar que, de ese modo, era bastante evidente que podía verle gracias al reflejo que le brindaba el cristal de la ventana.

—Nunca dije lo contrario —le avisó, resentido—, pero, _puede que muy remotamente,_ me sienta algo cómodo con estas cosas puestas.

— _Da remoto?_

—Míralo de este modo: me quitan parte de la responsabilidad de mantener mi preciada imagen de campeón de la Piston Cup, entre otras cosas —explicó, señalándose una vez volteó a verlo por encima del hombro, siempre manteniendo su ego primero—. Si fueras alguien famoso, tal vez entenderías parte de…

De nuevo, la camioneta dejó a mitad de su frase; su brusco frenar después de girar por la avenida que rodeaba un modesto parque había sido el nuevo motivo.

Antes de poder recriminarle un tosco «¿cuál es tu problema?» tras girar su cuerpo completamente hacia él sin siquiera molestarse en disimular por lo irritado que estaba, quedó con los labios entreabiertos por los segundos en los que a su cerebro le costó procesar su respuesta automática a todo: la negación.

—Nadie te está esperando en ningún hotel, _certo?_ —recordó, precediendo a que Lightning retrocediese para volver a la normalidad la distancia entre sus rostros.

—N-No realmente —contestó, bastantes decibeles más bajo de lo normal como para tratarse de él, aunque con el mismo sonrojo que, desde que había salido de la iglesia, parecía caracterizarlo casi tanto como su uniforme del mismo color—. ¿Qué se supone que tienes en mente esta vez?

Sí, ambos se habían inclinado hacia delante al mismo tiempo para cambiar la emisora de Disney que había quedado puesta desde la rápida parada por cerveza y donas, ¿y qué problema había con ello, además de que, prácticamente, había sentido el aliento del italiano sobre el suyo durante ese instante? En teoría, no debía de haber ninguno… Había sido un accidente, _un casual accidente_ , y ya.

—Francesco podría darte un lindo paseo antes de que regreses _"il vostro mondo della fama"._

—Sí te das cuenta de que, prácticamente, me estás tratando como a un perro, ¿no? —bufó, terco desde su asiento cuando, después de bajarse del vehículo, el florista le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta ya abierta.

— _Che era l'intenzione._

Riendo de manera ronca al tironear de una de sus manos para tratar de sacarlo —e ignorando el hecho de que el cinturón de seguridad cumplía también su trabajo—, el rubio seguía sin cooperar en lo más mínimo.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo —le advirtió mientras, distraído, buscaba entre las cosas de la camioneta alguna cajilla de cigarrillos junto a algún encendedor.

Con lo que no contó fue que, al momento de distraerse y preguntarle si tenía algo de fuego, Francesco no sólo lograra sacarlo de su asiento tras deshacerse de su seguridad, sino que también aprovechara a besarlo, manteniendo siempre la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la cual podía apreciar a través del oscuro cristal de sus lentes de sol.

Si el día no había estado lo suficientemente raro, cada vez empeoraba… _¿o mejoraba?_

La cuestión se respondió por sí misma cuando, entre los acelerados latidos de su corazón y tras los involuntarios parpadeos que hicieron eterno al momento, decidió cómo actuar al respecto.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Seré breve uwo... confío plenamente en que esté decente porque... sólo lo releí una vez y no estoy demasiado segura que tan bien haya quedado; además que, teniendo de referencia que olvidé 'la canción' que me ayudó hasta que vi esa sutil referencia que había dejado en el capítulo x'D, no puedo decir mucho (?).**

 **Trataré de tener el próximo pronto uvu7, aunque no puedo prometer nada o.ó; tiempos algo ocupados hasta que me estabilice x3u.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

* * *

 _ **Mi yo del 2K17 se quiere patear fuerte por no haberlo tratado de revivir antes (?).**_


	4. Che sarà, sarà

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; el título es en referencia a esa grandiosa película de igual nombre, al igual que lo eran los demás nombres de los anteriores capítulos~. Como siempre, la portada tampoco es mía & todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **No sé ni qué decir al respecto, mi naturaleza es impredecible (?), y como paso por esa temporada en la que decido empeñarme a seguir/terminar varios proyectos inconclusos, _he aquí el primer suertudo en ver la luz~_.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Plot, en un principio, basado en la película, sólo que en versión slash y con post-canon únicamente de Cars. OoC _para variar_ y... nada más (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **I** magine **M** e & **Y** ou **.**

* * *

 _Whatever will be, will be…_

* * *

 **E** n toda su vida, esa había sido la primera vez que besó a un chico y no podía negar que la sensación era más agradable de lo que alguna vez pensó, _porque sí_ , había fantaseado con ello más de una vez sin que nadie más lo supiese —el que Mater lo supiera sería su condena, y tampoco era como si a Doc le interesase saberlo—, _por aburrimiento, por curiosidad, porque su inconsciente lo traicionaba a menudo, porque alguna vez sabía que terminaría por cometer ese error en un momento donde se sintiese valiente…_

Y ahí estaba: con sus labios empapados en alcohol sobre los de un _casi_ desconocido a la vez que sus manos se aferraban a su cuerpo; no necesitaba excusar que lo hacía por alguna falta de equilibrio por culpa de las Blue Moon bebidas antes, era demasiado evidente que él también lo deseaba y, de cierta manera, también quería trasmitírselo así.

—Esto…

No obstante, cuando se separaron, fue como si el peso de la sobriedad hubiese caído de repente sobre Lightning y éste, de pronto, éste hubiese visto toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

— _McQueen? Stai…?_

Igualmente, el corredor no se movió ni un centímetro más. Mantuvo esa expresión de pánico mal escondido todo el tiempo en el que los ojos caobas del italiano le pedían la respuesta que ni él mismo podía darse.

Nunca hubo explicación heterosexual que justificara nada en ese día.

—Necesito un minuto —soltó con voz autómata pero, en vez de soltarlo y hacerse a un lado, lo besó de nuevo y pasó a recostarse sobre la vieja camioneta, luciendo pensativo y como si buscase algún punto especial en el horizonte.

— _Bene_ —cedió el otro luego de alzar hombros a la vez que una simple sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro al verlo pero, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando volvió a acercársele.

— ¿N-No te dije que…?

—Francesco sólo creyó que querías un Toscanelli —se apresuró a hacerle saber después de apartarlo de la puerta, fingiendo total desinterés cuando, de la guantera, le pasó la caja que había ignorado olímpicamente antes—. _Tutto per te_.

—Hm… Gracias, supongo —intentó acceder cuando distinguió la puerta cerrarse, como si el asombro nunca hubiese cruzado su rostro.

Con un leve asentimiento a modo de respuesta —y una obvia sonrisa digna de su persona—, Francesco pasó a tomar una de las cervezas restantes antes de apoyarse en el otro extremo de la camioneta para empezar a beber de a tragos, como debió haber hecho el rubio desde un principio para no embriagarse tan pronto.

Lightning quiso replicar al respecto, pero su prioridad era lidiar consigo mismo antes de preguntarle al otro _por qué demonios se suponía que bebía él_ , en especial, si era él el conductor designado.

Suspiró, totalmente ajeno a la demás gente que ingresaba al parque público; si alguien llegaba a tomarle alguna foto por reconocerlo, no le importaba… a menos de que le hablasen, aún si era para pedirle algún autógrafo.

—Este es el fin de mi carrera —pensó en voz alta mientras guardaba la caja de cigarrillos en uno de los bolsillos de la bermuda, llamando rápido la atención del castaño, no sólo por su carencia de aire dramático—. Si Sally no me mata, Harv de seguro lo hará.

— ¿Harv? —repitió, alzando una ceja después de girar hacia su dirección.

—Mi representante —se limitó a decirle, sin ánimos siquiera de bromear. Por muy brillante que pudiese ser su sonrisa, en esos momentos lucía más desgastada que resignada—. El día de hoy sí que fue una verdadera completa locura...

Riendo amargamente, alzó hombros antes de decidirse buscar algo con qué encender el cigarrillo dentro del desorden del vehículo.

—No puede ser tan malo, aún para tratarse de… _te_ —trató de animarle y, de algún modo, sí lo consiguió; su naturaleza competitiva lo había rescatado por lo que, luego de observarle por un momento, el corredor cerró la puerta sin prestar atención y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hice que mi novia me dejara en el altar frente a las cámaras que transmitían para importantes canales de entretenimiento —empezó a puntuar, llevando su vista celestina hacia él mientras le dedicaba una nueva mueca soberbia, como si estuviese orgulloso por lo ocurrido—, dejé a mi jefe de mecánicos haciéndose responsable de todos los periodistas cuando me fugué de la iglesia…

—Con ayuda del asombroso y apuesto Francesco —interrumpió, y el rubio aceptó ese punto luego de negar con la cabeza, disimulando su fugaz sonrisa.

—Sí y, ahora, _gracias a ese asombroso y apuesto italiano_ , estoy en medio de una guerra interna —añadió con sinceridad a la vez pegaba la espalda en la puerta de la camioneta, ladeando su sonrisa de forma caprichosa—. Tal vez… Si tan sólo te hubiese conocido antes…

No se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado en voz alta hasta que sintió un brazo acomodarse por encima de sus hombros, y no terminó de reaccionar hasta que volvió a sentir aquellos rasposos labios sobre los suyos una vez su gorra terminó en el suelo.

— _Non preoccuparti,_ McQueen. —Aferrando su cuerpo contra su pecho, no se sorprendió de que el rubio apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro—. Aún tienes tiempo hasta que regreses a tu hotel, _certo?_

—Quizá Doc me esté esperando ahí —contestó, más por decir algo que por el hecho de que le preocupara que aquel corredor gruñón estuviese aguardando su llegada para sermonearlo—, pero… tampoco tengo apuro en irme a ningún lugar.

— _Cosa?_

—Lo que oíste —insistió con tono decidido y la vista puesta en otro punto muerto que parecía estar más allá de la entrada al parque—; quizá sea mejor que espere un tiempo a que todo se tranquilice para regresar a las pantallas… Mi próxima temporada de carreras recién empieza dentro de unos meses, ¿sabes? Tengo tiempo de sobra hasta que deba comenzar a prepararme —siguió hablando, sonando más pícaro en cada palabra, como si esa fuese la distracción perfecta para que el Bernoulli no se percatase de que su brazo estaba rodeando su cintura.

A pesar de notar a la claridad lo que hacía el menor, Francesco no dijo nada al respecto; también estaba demasiado cómodo con todo lo que estaba pasando… y con esa calma después de la tormenta a la que fue arrastrado por cumplir su único pedido del día.

Cuando se detuvo a ver el principio del desenlace de la boda, lo menos que creyó fue que haría contacto visual con el novio y, mucho menos aún, que éste terminaría causando un alboroto porque, de un momento a otro, se daba cuenta de que no estaba listo para afrontar un compromiso de esa magnitud,

— _Bambino_ —no pudo evitar burlar, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, sigue insultándome en italiano todo lo que quieras —se quejó, volviendo a sus ofendidos mohines infantiles—, no me importa.

Aunque era obvio que sus besos sí lo hacían. Cuando el castaño amoldó sus labios sobre los del rubio y decidió jugar con su lengua, lo tenso que sintió su cuerpo al siguiente segundo fue una de las mejores recompensas que podía seguir recibiendo en ese día.

—Francesco reclama su regalo de cumpleaños —hizo saber en cuanto Lightning estuvo a punto de quejarse de lo irónicamente amargo que sabía, con otra sonrisa que lo dejó indefenso frente a esos ataques—, no puedes culparlo por ello después del día que él también tuvo, McQueen.

Sabiendo que su acalorado rostro lo delataba aún más que su misma expresión, el #95 tironeó de su camisa con la mano libre.

—Sólo cállate y sígueme besando antes de que vuelva a entrar en razón, ¿entendido?

Podría no tener esa oportunidad otra vez si seguía pensándolo demasiado.

* * *

 **N** o supo cuánto tiempo pasó con exactitud pero, cuando le prestó real atención a su alrededor, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y gran parte de las parejas que también paseaban por el lugar (o tenían algún picnic en la lejanía) se habían marchado. A pesar de ello, el ambiente seguía siendo cómodo; la brisa soplaba y su mano —que no resguardaba la vacía botella de cerveza a su lado, también sobre la banca en la que acabaron sentándose para descansar— estaba aún entrelazada con la cálida del italiano.

— _Credo_ que ya es hora de que te regresar a la camioneta —comentó sin previo aviso, provocando que Lightning lo voltease a ver con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ahora te quieres deshacer de mí?

— _Sai cosa voglio dire_ —señaló, y al rubio tuvo más remedio que suspirar cuando volvía a bajar la vista.

—No quiero que este día acabe —admitió con pesadez luego de chasquear la lengua—; seré la burla de todos apenas regrese a las cámaras…

—Pero tienes que regresar —insistió sin darle más tiempo a decir algo, poniéndose de pie y tironeando de su mano—, _qui sei… una superstar, vero?_

— ¿Ahora soy una superestrella para ti? —burló al enarcar una ceja, optando por levantarse después del cuarto intento. Sin embargo, fue su turno de preferir no dejarlo hablar—. Lo sé, lo sé… Causo sensaciones en la gente muy difíciles de entender.

—Y a Francesco eso no le sorprende —habló en respuesta, con el mismo tono que el corredor—. Ahora, _andando._

— ¿Al menos sabes dónde me hospedaré? —replicó, más por curiosidad que por tener ánimos de pelear; el que adelantase unos pasos para verle lo delataba más que su semblante resplandeciente.

— _Naturalmente._ —Guiñándole el ojo, alzó hombros antes de volver la vista al frente—. Será en la casa de _la mia mamà._

— ¿Eh?

Al frenar de manera abrupta, obligó al italiano a hacer lo mismo, aunque éste se detuvo con más estilo y menos impacto.

—McQueen, ¿cómo pensabas pedir un cuarto en el hotel más cercano? —inquirió con una sonrisa rebosante de sorna que no hizo más que sonrojarlo… por enésima vez en el día.

—A nombre de Harv —dijo, torciendo su mueca luego de farfullar y maldecir por lo bajo—, él siempre paga por mí cuando yo no tengo mi tarjeta de crédito.

En vez de tomárselo en serio, el florista dejó escapar otra de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

— ¿Y así pensabas estar _nascosto_ durante una temporada?

—Nunca dije que pensé bien en todos los detalles —siguió, avergonzado y ocultándose en la sombra de la visera.

—Por eso Francesco se encargará de eso —dictaminó, serio aún si todavía parecía mantener su aire sereno—, _ti aiuterà di nuovo._

—Meh. No tengo mejores planes para la noche… y ya estuve casi una semana perdido antes de la carrera final de desempate, esa en la que casi fui campeón aún cuando no era más que un novato —comentó, sin poder evitar vanagloriarse al final—, además de que, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo pedir nada mejor.

— ¿Ni una pizza _prima di cenare_?

—Cada vez me gustas más —soltó por impulso y sin explicación; en su mente, lo que creyó que diría era algo que no pasaba del «leíste mi mente».

Intentó golpearse la frente, pero al intentarlo notó que la mano del castaño de lo evitaba.

—Francesco conoce muy bien estas reacciones hacia Francesco —río y, por mucho que su inconsciente le gritaba que se negara, Lightning terminó por imitarle cuando al fin cedió.

* * *

— _ **C**_ _he sarà, sarà…_

Entre las 3 Blue Moon que quedaban del pack y la botella de vino con la que acompañó la pasta que la madre de Francesco les preparó después del delivery de la pizza, aquel corredor actuaba bastante normal si se le obviaba el hecho de que no dejaba de repetir esa canción que el italiano tarareaba hasta que María, su madre, decidió reproducirla para empezar a ambientar la sala con varios de sus clásicos.

Definitivamente, el espectáculo era bastante admirable, aún cuando terminó quedando con un Lightning semi recostado en el descocido sofá y queriendo darle sentimiento a la entonación de « _That's amore»._

— _Se sei sicuro, non ha importanza_ —le platicó María, dirigiéndole una última mirada al rubio antes de dirigirse a su hijo, quien se mantenía con la espalda apoyada en la pared más cercana.

— _Mi occuperò io di tutto_ —aseguró, con su media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados para resaltar su porte orgulloso—, _non succederà niente._

Sabiendo que conocía a su hijo tan bien como se conocía a sí misma, la mujer cedió rápido tras reconocer la mirada que él le dedicaba a aquel americano.

— _Va bene._ —Asintiendo, besó su coronilla—. _Buonanotte, 'Cesco._

— _Buonanotte,_ _mamà_ —despidió él cuando María marchó en dirección a su cuarto.

De ese modo, el castaño se quedó sólo con el rubio, que seguía en su propio mundo, oscilando entre estar el mundo real y el de los sueños.

Su sonrisa se incrementó antes de acercarse hacia el sofá y tomar lugar en el extremo próximo al de ojos celestes.

— _McQueen?_ —Llamó, rodeándolo por los brazos con total confianza—. Francesco quiere saber si ya te sientes mejor.

— ¿Francesco se sigue preocupando por mí? —Su intento de coqueteo habría sido más convincente (y hasta habría funcionado) si su torpeza no hubiese estado de por medio de forma casi… tierna—. Pero… creo que sí, aún si todo me da vueltas y estoy bastante lleno —agregó, cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba en su cuerpo, como si fuese su almohada de todos los días.

—Lo _meglio_ _sarà_ que duermas —sugirió, resoplando con resignación mientras una de sus manos acariciaba de forma distraída su cabello.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo todavía —gruñó, más dormido que despierto—, es muy… temprano…

En lugar de responder, el castaño apoyó los pies sobre la mesa ratona y palmeó levemente su cabeza a la vez que, con la mano libre, tomó el mando el rústico televisor que tenían delante. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cediese ante el sueño, y lo comprobó una vez sintió al menor dormirse encima de él al cabo de unos murmullos más.

Más adelante afrontarían las consecuencias de los imprudentes actos del rubio en el transcurso de la tarde pero, por el momento, no tenía nada de malo el disfrutar del final de su largo día viendo alguna repetición en la que apareciese Lightning McQueen como estrella principal en el canal de deportes en lugar de verlo como estelar en algún fastidioso show de escándalos y más chismes.

Rió, leve.

Tenía la corazonada de que, algún día, todo lo sucedido en aquella tarde pasaría a la historia como una clásica y bizarra anécdota que contar a las futuras generaciones; la sonrisa que el rubio esbozaba en plena somnolencia era su dulce confirmación a ello.

— _Whatever will be, will be…_

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, por si de casualidad alguien recuerda esto!**_ **Sucker for a happy ending es lo más adecuado para decir en estos momentos~, no sólo porque siempre quedo en blanco cuando se trata de finales o/o... Sí, _quizá podía agregar alguna escena extra a modo de epílogo, pero la historia no trataba de Sally y su justificable drama_ (?), además de que quería darle un cierre tan light como fue la historia en sí uvo, _un largo OneShot dividido~_.**

 **A pesar del tiempo — _nomireslafecha, nomireslafecha_ — igual quiero agradecer los reviews a _L'arca-di-Ness , Nicolle Romeaux, Woo-JiHo _y los demás que leyeron de forma anónima/la agregaron a sus favoritos o esperaban la alerta con el follow~, espero que el final también fuera de su agrado :'37.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (además de mencionar que _mi yo del 2K17_ nota cuánto tiempo le tomó recuperarse de _ese periodo del 2015_ )... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
